You're Having a Laugh?
by Harley Quinns Evil Twin
Summary: When Detective McCall helps Commissioner Gordon and The Batman collect and take "The Scarecrow", "Bane" and "The Joker" all into Arkham Asylum. However "The Joker" takes a fancy towards her and it turns Arkham into a Hell ruled by Drama! OC/The Joker.


**Chapter 1. **Ha Ha Ha We Got You All!

We are running toward the warehouse at Gotham Docks at full sprint because I have expertly tracked the Super Villains of Gotham. The Batman, Commissioner Gordon and me snuck threw the doors of the warehouse because the Super Villains are asleep so we cuffed them fast enough so they can't attack. Once we got them cuffed them we loaded them into a swat van and exactly when that happened they all woke up. They all panic then got aggressive and Gordon told me to try and "calm" them down. I argued and disagreed with him since I am wearing a tight black vest top and black ripped skinny jeans, but Gordon laughed and said "Distract them then!" then he handed me a knife and a hand gun and told me to go in and quiet them down and to not injure them or hurt them unless attacked.

I strutted in and yelled "Calm it down boys or I might have to get nasty!" at the point when I walked in they all quieted down and stared. I smirked and said "Good AT LEAST YOU ALL LISTEN TO UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" Then I heard Gordon laughing and he shouted in "Their all going to Arkham! Their CRAZY that is why their listening to you!" then Batman started laughing and said "Now don't you be taking a hissy fit Chantelle!" I then growled and started jumping up and down in temper forgetting that the Super Villains were watching me and that I wasn't wearing a sports bra then I stopped bouncing when I heard a woof whistle from one of the Villains. I turned around put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow and said "Who the heck just woof whistled at me?" then The Joker smirked and whistled again. Suddenly the bus stopped and I was still in shock and Gordon and Batman came in and told me "We're here! Now lift Jokes over here into Arkham!" At this point I lost all colour in my face and The Joker chuckled then when I grabbed his arm he whispered "Why so pale sweetheart?" and I chuckled darkly and said "Shut your mouth or I will do it for you!" He smirked and said "Tough and Rough towards me? Sooner and later I'll break you Sweetheart!" I lost the plot and pinned him to a tree by the throat and hissed with venom dripping of every word "Look Joker if you play around with fire you get burnt. If you annoy or piss me off you get hurt until you cry out for help... Is that clear?!" He smirked while chuckling then said "Gawd Help you when I get you alone princess because when I get you alone I'll have no cuffs and nobody to stop me from getting what I want!" I lost even more colour and I was finding it hard to breathe... It's like he's sucking my breath away... Then suddenly someone touches my shoulder and starts dragging me back! I panic and lunched The Joker flying onto the ground with a knee to the stomach so he wouldn't move or run away. I turned to hit the person when I realized it was Bat Boy himself and at that exact moment I passed out...

I woke up in the lobby of Arkham on one of the uncomfortable black sofas. I panic and grab my hand gun and torch and started down one of the halls hoping I don't walk into a Super Villains (The Jokers) cell. I opened a door and walked in slowly then I heard his voice:

"Finished with your nap sweetheart? You gave me a little scare there when you fell like that. Remind me to get Batman back when I escape from here."

I sucked in a deep breath hiding my anxiousness then I hissed "In your dreams clown. This is the tightest security prison in all of Arkham and the only thing that will get you out of here is the death penalty around your neck."

The Joker chuckles "Feisty. I like that."

I found the light switch and turned the lights on, plus I'm slowly but surely losing it so I snarled "I can't wait until they kill you. One less moron I have to chase around the streets."

Then he smirks and licks his lips "I don't mind it. I love when women chase me."

I angrily mutter "Lunatic clown"

Like he heard me he ask "Do you wanna know how I got there scars?"

I laughed and said "You had a fight with one of the circus freaks about your purple suit."

At that he frowned "The suit wasn't cheap." Then he continues telling me how he got his scars "You see I had a wife. Beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much; who tells me I oughta smile more, who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. So one day they carve her face. We have no money for surgeries; she can't take it. But I just wanted to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars! So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! And then she leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

Disgusted by his story I remarked with this "But you're rotting in the inside. You do nothing but murder and take life and death as a joke."

He smirked "That's what life is honey; a joke. A sick, twisted, cruel joke. It's amazing at first, almost too good to be true, but when you realize who the puppet is and who is controlling the strings, that's when the downside hits you. That's when you see that everything that you believed in was a lie! You may not feel it now, but you will sweetheart. You will."

Speechless I then roughly walk the other way

He raised his eyebrows and said "Oh, and on your way out. Do ask the commissioner if I can have my one phone call."

I lost my temper "Eat shit clown." I hissed and then exit the cell, slamming the door! Gawd that Clown knows how to get under my skin! I would personally kill him if I was allowed to, but killing is against the law so that's why he is still alive! I walk back into the lobby and see Commissioner Gordon and Batman standing there waiting for me. I might be in deep shit.


End file.
